El corazón delator
Véase también Tell-Tale (película) | lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema = | genero =Cuento | editorial = | fecha_publicacion = enero de 1845 | formato = | páginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El corazón delator (título original en inglés: The Tell-Tale Heart), también conocido como "El corazón revelador", es un cuento del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe, publicado por primera vez en el periódico literario The Pioneer en enero de 1843. Poe lo republicó más tarde en su periódico The Broadway Journal en su edición del 23 de agosto de 1845. Sinopsis La historia presenta a un narrador anónimo obsesionado con el ojo enfermo (que llama "ojo de buitre") de un anciano con el cual convive. Finalmente decide asesinarlo. El crimen es estudiado cuidadosamente y, tras ser perpetrado, el cadáver es despedazado y escondido bajo las tablas del suelo de la casa. La policía acude a la misma y el asesino acaba delatándose a sí mismo, imaginando alucinadamente que el corazón del viejo se ha puesto a latir bajo la tarima. No se sabe cuál es la relación entre víctima y asesino. Se ha sugerido que el anciano representa en el cuento a la figura paterna, y que su "ojo de buitre" puede sugerir algún secreto inconfesable. La ambigüedad y la falta de detalles acerca de los dos personajes principales están en agudo contraste con el detallismo con que se recrea el crimen. El relato fue publicado por vez primera en la publicación del amigo de Poe, James Russell Lowell, The Pioneer, en enero de 1843. "El corazón delator" es considerado generalmente un clásico de la literatura gótica, y una de las obras más importantes de su autor. Ha sido adaptado o servido de inspiración en numerosas ocasiones, y en distintos medios. El narrador insiste desde el primer momento en que es una persona normal, aunque sus sentidos son muy agudos ("over-acuteness of the senses"). El anciano con el que convive tiene un ojo velado por una película pálida y azulada, como los ojos de los buitres. Esto causa la ansiedad en el narrador, hasta el punto de que un día decide matarlo. Insiste en el cuidado que pone y la precisión de sus actos, por ejemplo al observar al anciano dormir por una rendija de la puerta. Un día que descubre el ojo abierto, se decide y lo asfixia con el pesado colchon. Luego despedaza el cadáver y lo esconde bajo la tarima del suelo; finalmente borra todas las huellas. La policía acudirá a requerimiento de los vecinos que han escuchado ruidos. El asesino los invita, confiado, les enseña la casa y los conduce al cuarto bajo el cual yace el cadáver desmembrado. Pronto le parece escuchar un ruido que va creciendo. Al pensar horrorizado que es el corazón del viejo que lo está delatando, se derrumba y confiesa, pidiendo a voces a los policías que levanten las tablas del suelo. El relato empieza por el final. El principio parece una conversación con una o varias personas (el inglés no especifica el número verbal) no identificadas. Se ha especulado que el narrador está confesando a un guardián, a un juez, un periodista o un médico o psiquiatra.Christopher Benfey. "Poe and the Unreadable: 'The Black Cat' and 'The Tell-Tale Heart'", collected in New Essays on Poe's Major Tales, Kenneth Silverman, ed. Cambridge University Press, 1993. ISBN 978-0-521-42243-7, p. 30. Esto puede ser así por la necesidad de explicarse. Edgar Allan Poe: A Critical Biography. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8018-5730-9. p. 394 Las primeras palabras del texto: "¡Es cierto!", son una confesión de culpa. Esta introducción sirve también para captar inmediatamente la atención del lector sobre lo que se cuenta.Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. Cooper Square Press, 1992. p. 101. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 Desde este punto, según era propio en Poe, cada palabra está enfocada al avance de la historia, lo que hace de "El corazón delator" posiblemente el mejor reflejo de las teorías de su autor sobre lo que debe ser un relato perfecto.Quinn, Arthur Hobson. Edgar Allan Poe: A Critical Biography. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. p. 394. ISBN 0-8018-5730-9 El motor de la historia es la insistencia del narrador, no en su inocencia (que sería lo normal) sino en su cordura. Pero esto revela una pulsión autodestructiva, ya que se está pretendiendo demostrar la cordura a través de la culpabilidad en el crimen.Robinson, E. Arthur. "Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart'" from Twentieth Century Interpretations of Poe's Tales, edited by William L. Howarth. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall Inc., 1971, p. 94. Su negación de la locura se basa, sobre todo, en lo sistemático de su conducta homicida, en su precisión y en la explicación racional de una conducta irracional. Esta racionalidad, sin embargo, está minada por su falta de motivación ("No hubo motivo. No hubo pasión."). Sin embargo, el asesino afirma que la idea le rondaba día y noche en la cabeza. Así, la escena final no es más que el resultado del sentimiento de culpa del personaje. Como muchos otros personajes en la literatura macabra tradicional, las pasiones dictan su naturaleza. Y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, evidentemente, la pretensión de haber oído el corazón batir a distancia, pese a su aguda sensibilidad, es la evidencia del desvarío y la locura.Fisher, Benjamin Franklin. "Poe and the Gothic Tradition," from The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, edited by Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-79727-6, p. 87. Los lectores de la época seguramente se sintieron muy interesados en el tema de la alegación de locura transitoria que recrea el cuento.Cleman, Bloom's BioCritiques, p. 66. El narrador afirma estar enfermo de hipersensibilidad; un motivo similar aparece en el personaje de Roderick Usher en "La caída de la casa Usher" (1839), así como en "El coloquio de Monos y Una" (1841). Pero Poe no deja claro si esa hipersensibilidad es real o imaginaria. Si es cierto lo que oye, pudieron haber sido simplemente escarabajos necrófagos, ya que el narrador afirma en una ocasión haberlos oído al despertar al viejo de su sueño. De acuerdo con la tradición, estos insectos señalan una muerte inminente. Se sabe que una variedad de estos coleópteros se restriega contra las superficies como parte de un rito de apareamiento, igual que otros emiten chasquidos.Reilly, John E. "The Lesser Death-Watch and "'The Tell-Tale Heart'," collected in The American Transcendental Quarterly. Second quarter, 1969. Henry David Thoreau sugirió en 1838 que estos bichos suenan igual que el latido cardíaco.Robison, E. Arthur. "Thoreau and the Deathwatch in Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart'," collected in Poe Studies, vol. IV, no. 1. June 1971. pp. 14-16 Por otra parte, si los latidos son producto de la imaginación del asesino, es por tanto su imaginación lo que le pierde.Eddings, Dennis W. "Theme and Parody in 'The Raven'", collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, edited by Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1990. ISBN 0-9616449-2-3, p. 213. La relación entre el viejo y el narrador es ambigua; tampoco se sabe nada de sus nombres, sus ocupaciones y lugar de residencia. Esta ambigüedad es como un contrapunto irónico al cuidado del detalle que se manifiesta.Benfey, New Essays, p. 32. El narrador puede ser un sirviente, o incluso su hijo, en cuyo caso el "ojo de buitre" podría simbolizar la vigilancia paterna y hasta los principios heredados sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. En tal caso su eliminación es equiparable a la de la conciencia del bien.Hoffman, Daniel. Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1972. ISBN 0-8071-2321-8. p. 223. El ojo puede también representar el misterio, jugando otra vez con la ambigua falta de detalle sobre los personajes. Sólo cuando el ojo se ve abierto en la última noche, descubriendo el secreto, se produce el crimen.Benfey, New Essays, p. 33. De cualquier manera, la relación entre los personajes es algo secundario; lo principal es el empeño en la comisión del crimen perfecto.Kennedy, J. Gerald. Poe, Death, and the Life of Writing. Yale University Press, 1987. p. 132. ISBN 0-300-03773-2 El poeta Richard Wilbur ha sugerido que el cuento es una representación alegórica del poema de Poe titulado "A la ciencia", que muestra la lucha entre la imaginación y la ciencia. En "El corazón delator" el anciano representaría la mente científica y racional, mientras que el narrador sería la imaginación.Benfey, New Essays, pp. 31-32. Julio Cortázar ve en el relato el tema de Caín, expresado en la obra de Poe en tres grados: en "El demonio de la perversidad" en su forma más pura, en "William Wilson" ilustra la alucinación visual y "El corazón delator", la auditiva. Añade que el relato expresa muy bien las obsesiones sádicas de su autor, y que el ojo de la víctima reaparecerá en "El gato negro". El relato asimismo presenta una admirable concisión, un fraseo breve y nervioso que le dan un poderoso valor oral, de confesión.Poe, Edgar Allan: Cuentos I y Cuentos II. Intr. Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1975-1977. ISBN 84-206-1989-2. Tomo II, p. 494 Robert Louis Stevenson hace notar la «poco menos que inverosímil agudeza en el resbaladizo terreno entre la cordura y la demencia» que manifiestan éste y otros cuentos de Poe; "El corazón delator" es «una contribución importante a la psicología mórbida».Stevenson, Robert Louis: Ensayos literarios. Hiperión. Madrid, 1983. ISBN 84-7517-086-2, p. 117 Publicación Este relato fue publicado por primera vez por la revista de Boston The Pioneer, en enero de 1843, editado by James Russell Lowell. Por su publicación, Poe recibió sólo 10 dólares.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991. ISBN 0-06-092331-8, p. 201. El original incluye una cita de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, de su poema "A Psalm of Life".Moss, Sidney P. Poe's Literary Battles: The Critic in the Context of His Literary Milieu. Southern Illinois University Press, 1969. p. 151 La historia fue reeditada, con algún cambio, el 23 de agosto de 1845 por el Broadway Journal. En esta edición se omitió la cita de Longfellow, ya que Poe pensó que era un plagio. Fue reimpreso varias veces más en vida de su autor. Obras musicales * La compositora francesa Henriette Renié (1875-1956) escribió "Ballade Fantastique d'après «Le Coeur Révélateur» d'Edgard Poë" para arpa. En esta obra se refleja la locura del personaje, y uno de los motivos principales es el remedo del latido de un corazón. * "The Tell-Tale Heart" es uno de los temas del álbum Tales of Mystery and Imagination (original version 1976, CD remix 1987) de The Alan Parsons Project. La voz es la del cantante Arthur Brown. * En 2003, Lou Reed sacó el álbum The Raven que comprende varias trabajos inspirados en Poe, incluyendo "The Tell-Tale Heart." * Otros artistas: Insane Clown Posse, Buddy Morrow, Tourniquet, Menton J. Matthews, Underoath, etc. * Soda Stereo hizo un tema llamado Corazón Delator, contando la locura del personaje desde un punto de vista reflexivo * La banda de power metal Opera Magna hizo un tema llamado El Corazón Delator, contando la locura del personaje antes, en y después del asesinato * La banda Misterio lidereada por Flavio (bajista de los Fabulosos Cadillacs) hizo una canción llamada Corazón Delator en su disco Los ojos del mal, donde relata lo sucedido, pero en lugar de decir que el cuerpo está bajo los tablas, esta detrás de una pared. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/cuentos/ing/poe/corazon.htm Texto completo en español de El corazón delator] (traducción de Julio Cortázar). * Cortometraje Corazón Delator dirigido por Claudio Ceino Gordillo * [http://www.ivoox.com/corazon-delator-audios-mp3_rf_1956808_1.html Adaptación a radioteatro de El corazón delator] a cargo de Manuel Ángel Ibáñez. En inglés * "The Tell-Tale Heart" - Full text of the first printing, from the Pioneer, 1843 * Mid-Twentieth century radio adaptations of "The Tell-Tale Heart" * Analysis of 'The Tell-Tale Heart' * Illustrated version of "The Tell-Tale Heart" eText Corazón delator, El Corazón delator, El